The present invention is directed to bicycle components and, more particularly, to a handlebar adapter for mounting a bicycle display.
Displays for displaying various riding parameters have become quite common on bicycles. Such displays may comprise an electronic computer which measures and displays information such as the time of day, the speed of the bicycle, the distance traveled, the pedal rotational velocity, and so on, or they may comprise a mechanical display for displaying the shift position of the bicycle transmission or some other parameter. The displays normally are mounted on the handlebar using a band that wraps around the handlebar. The rider may look at the display while riding to ascertain the desired information.
One disadvantage of conventional bicycle displays is that, since they are mounted to the handlebar using a band that wraps around the handlebar, they must be offset from the handlebar attachment stem that is located at the middle of the handlebar. Thus, the rider must not only look down from the usual riding direction, but he or she also must look slightly to the side to view the offset display, thus adding to the diversion. Also, since the display is mounted to the handlebar, the space occupied by the display decreases the handlebar area available for gripping by the rider. This is very undesirable since the ability to vary the position of the hands along the handlebar as much as possible is important to prevent fatigue and numbness of the hand during riding. Furthermore, the curved shape of many handlebars sometimes makes it difficult to mount the display so that the display is oriented correctly.